mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
What If? Vol 1 34
| Writer2_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler2_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker2_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = What If Odin were Peter Parker's uncle? | Synopsis2 = Odin had married Aunt May. | Appearing2 = Main Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = What If Don Blake and Tony Stark were brothers? | Synopsis3 = Tony Stark was adopted by Odin. | Appearing3 = Main Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Jim Shooter | Penciler4_1 = Bob Hall | Inker4_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Rick Parker | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = What If everyone who'd ever been an Avenger had remained an Avenger? | Synopsis4 = No one ever left the Avengers. | Appearing4 = Main Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Bob Budiansky | Penciler5_1 = Bob Budiansky | Inker5_1 = Bob Budiansky | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Rick Parker | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = What If all the superheroes who now live in New York City moved to Toledo, Ohio? | Synopsis5 = Everyone moves to Ohio. | Appearing5 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** , Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler6_1 = Brett Breeding | Penciler6_2 = Mark Gruenwald | Inker6_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Rick Parker | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = What If Thor had a Swedish accent? | Synopsis6 = Thor talks like the Swedish chef. | Appearing6 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Joe Albelo | Penciler7_1 = Joe Albelo | Inker7_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = What If Luke Cage had found the hammer of Thor? | Synopsis7 = Luke brings the funk for the fjords. | Appearing7 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Michael Carlin | Penciler8_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker8_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = What If Thor got a haircut? | Synopsis8 = Thor stops being a hippy, but can no longer see. | Appearing8 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * on the Marvel Wiki. }}